


Under Arrest

by cowgirl65



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bruises, Light BDSM, M/M, Obedience, Object Insertion, Police Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter with an 'officer of the law'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

“Up against the wall, hands behind your head.”

I obey the order quickly. He’s already stripped me and performed a body cavity search. I saw the way his hand was playing with the butt of his gun; there was no way I want to make him mad.

_Are you sure?_

Then I hear a click and feel the cold steel of the gun barrel press behind my ear. I gulp and my heart starts pounding with fear.

_Or is that excitement?_

I risk a glance behind me. He stands there, intimidating in his blue uniform and a grim expression on his face. I always try to stay on the right side of the law, but somehow, I end up in this position more times than not. “Please, officer.” My eyes look back at the floor when he glares. “I’m not sure what the problem is, but…”

He takes the pistol away. I notice the safety was still on as he slips it back into his holster and relax slightly. But then I tense again when he speaks. “The problem is, you talk too much. Now, will you serve your sentence like a man or will I have to cuff you and lock you up.”

_Would that really be punishment?_

“Whatever you say, officer.”

He grins a satisfied grin before pulling his nightstick from his belt. He pokes me in the back. “Spread ‘em.” I quickly spread my legs wide.

I jump and bite back a whimper as the nightstick hits me sharply across the thigh and then my buttocks.

“A few bruises will make sure you don’t forget.”

He beats me for what seems like an hour, but in reality is probably only a minute or so. I’m sure I won’t be able to sit comfortably for at least a week.

_And every time you do, you’ll remember._

Then the beating stops. I feel the hard end of the nightstick press against my ass and bite my lip to prevent the yelp from escaping when it slips inside. Damn, I’m glad he used a lot of lube on his fingers when he did that cavity search.

He pushes the stick in further and makes me groan. Then he pulls it almost out and thrusts it in again. This time it rubs across my prostate and I do squawk at the jolt of sensation.

In and out, in and out. He builds up a rhythm and a delicious feeling goes through me. I start pushing back against the stick, trying to match the thrusts. Then his hands snakes around and grabs my stiff cock, which is already leaking precum. There’s still lube on his hand and he starts jerking me off hard to the same rhythm as the nightstick. I can feel the hot seed pool at the base of my shaft. I try to hold on but it’s too much. I shudder as I explode and hot cum shoots out to coat his hand and splatter the wall. My knees buckle, but the stick is quickly pulled out and the strong arms suddenly encircling me don’t let me fall.

“C’mon,” he whispers in my ear. “Lets get you into the hot tub and soak those bruises.”

I nod silently and let him guide me. I hadn’t known what to expect when he showed up in that police uniform, but I knew he’d take care of me. 

_He always does._


End file.
